Esa pequeña Chispa
by Angelina-Black-Meyer
Summary: Eran fuertes y veloces. Estaba rogando por que llegara mi familia pronto. No podía hacerle ningún daño a Mike. Y me empecé a desesperar. No veía que fuéramos a lograrlo-ONE SHOT


**Los personajes son de S. Meyer, bla bla bla y yo solo juego con ellos bla bla bla...**

**Este es uno de mis One Shot favoritos!**

**espero que lo disfruten!**

**por favor dejenme saber su opinion!**

* * *

**Esa pequeña Chispa**

– ¡AHH EDWARD ERES INSUFRIBLE! – Le grité al tiempo que lo empujaba para darle más énfasis a mis gritos.

– Rosalie no es mi culpa... lo siento– dijo echándose a reír burlonamente, como hacía cada vez que me chapaba pensando cosas sobre él, o cosas vergonzosas. –no, no, en verdad no lo siento. –y siguió riendo.

– ¿Otra vez lo mismo? Ya están grandes–nos reprimió Esme.

– ¡Voy a arrancarle la cabeza! –Esme me sujeto pero Edward ya se había movido de donde estaba. Me solté y salí a perseguirlo.

Era inútil, nunca lo atraparía. No al menos que alguien me ayudara. Y Carlisle y Esme no iban a hacerlo.

Me di por vencida. Me dirigí a mi cuarto. Y ya no lo toleré más. Edward me había "oído" pensar en él, cuando a mi como una idiota se me ocurrió llamarlo "guapo". Lo era, pero más me molestaba era que a pesar de mi belleza inhumana no se fijara en mi en lo más mínimo. Eso no era normal. Decidí llenar ese vacío saliendo a la ciudad, ya era de noche, buscaría un poco de diversión, y atención por algún club nocturno o un bar.

Subí a mi porch rojo, conecté mi i-pod, y empezó a sonar la música, Coldplay mi favorito. Eran temas viejos del 2002, estaban mejores...

**And if you go oh oh oh, if you go oh oh oh ... **empecé a cantar

Me transportaba a otro mundo cuando escuchaba Coldplay. Llegué a Londres, era sin dudas una ciudad hermosísima. No tanto como cuando yo estaba en ella, era obvio que yo la hacía aún más hermosa. Claro.

Estacioné. Me bajé y me dirigí a una tienda de ropa de lo más exclusiva. No podía ir así vestida a ningún lado.

Me compré una remera muy escotada color blanco, con un cinturón muy ancho de cuero negro que estaba a la altura de la cintura, una falda color azul marino, bastante corta y con voladillo, y unas botas de cuero negro también, altas hasta la rodilla. Ahora era aun más irresistible

Entré a un bar, y claro todos los muchachos me miraban. Excepto uno, pero este era muy guapo, y también era un vampiro. Tenía los ojos color miel. Que sorpresa, solo los vampiros como los de mi "familia" teníamos así los ojos, debido a la sangre de animal.

Me acerque a el, y me senté a su lado. Que cara dura que podía ser a veces.

– Hola vampirita –me saludo el fortachón. Era hermoso. Claro era vampiro.

– Hola, vampirote.

– ¿Pero que veo? ¿esos son ojos color ámbar?

– Si, también soy vegetariana, –sentí una conexión con el que nunca antes había presenciado. – mi familia también lo es.

– ¿A si? ¿qué haces aquí? –me miraba distante y desconfiado.

– Yo... huyo de mi realidad–opte por la verdad.

– ¿Qué realidad? ¿La de ser Vampiro o la de ser una chica muy agrandada?

– Ninguna de las dos. –conteste con recelo. – y tu ¿que haces?

– No es de tu incumbencia. – su mirada se volvió hosca y llena de resentimiento. Se levantó t se dirigió a la puerta. – hasta nunca niña.- Se despidió.

– ¿A donde vas? Y no me digas que no es de mi incumbencia.

– No te importa.

– ¡Ah! Es lo mismo.- le recriminé.

– ¿Qué más da? No me sigas. –no toleraba que fuera tan indiferente con migo como lo era Edward. ¿Los vampiros eran ciegos o que? Me interpuse en su camino, empecinada en que me viera con más detenimiento.

– ¿Cómo te llamas?

– Emmett.

– Un placer Emmett, soy Rosalie.

– No es un placer Rosalie, ahora apártate.

– No ¿Qué harás, sacarme con tu súper fuerza enfrente de todos estos humanos? Los Vulturis te harían añicos.

– ¿Los quien?

– ¡No sabes de ellos! Eso es grave. –lo miré horrorizada. No había vampiro en la tierra que no supiera de ellos. A menos que fuera un recién nacido, y su convertir no lo cuidara.

– ¡No! ¿Qué hay con ellos?-preguntó dudoso.

– Bueno yo podría contarte, pero no prestas atención, y no te agrada mi presencia, así es que... –estaba actuando, ya casi lo tenía. –... mejor me voy. –me di la vuelta, y salí del bar.

– Alto niña. –me tomo de la mano cuando estábamos afuera - en verdad me interesa saber quienes son ellos.

– De acuerdo. –caminamos uno junto al otro, en dirección al muelle, cuando llegamos, el muchachote ya estaba muy bien informado sobre ellos, y el poder que tenían en nuestro mundo.

– Vale, entonces, no tengo que incumplir esas reglas.

– Exacto. –el se había ablandado mucho en el transcurso de la noche, ya no me miraba con indiferencia.

– Bueno, es hora de que siga con lo que hacia. –me dijo, volviéndose rudo de repente.

– ¿ya te vas? –yo le pregunte, suplicante. ¿Suplicar? Yo no hacia esas cosas– ¿que es tan importante? Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.

– No puedo dejar...que se me escapen Rosalie.

– ¿Quienes?

– No es de tu incumbencia.

Y salió corriendo a una velocidad imperceptible para los ojos humanos.

Eso me enfureció, comencé a caminar, y caminar, y caminar. No sabia donde estaba. Era la parte sur de Londres, estaba segura. La parte "brava", insegura, para alguien normal, no para mí. Nunca había estado allí.

Una sombra pasó corriendo junto a mí, dejando el eco de una carcajada. Eso me provoco un escalofrío. Era un vampiro, otra sombra hizo lo mismo, entonces cuatro vampiros aparecieron, rodeándome uno por cada lado.

– ¿Qué ricura tenemos aquí? – dijo uno de los vampiros, tenia un cabello rubio y cortado a lo loco.

– Mike, silencio. –lo calló otro. Ese debía ser el "jefe", o algo así.

– Soy vampiro también, no pueden alimentarse de mí. –les dije para que me dejaran en paz.

– Oh! Pero si eso ya lo sabemos. –y empezó a reírse, el tal Mike me molestaba.

– ¿Qué queréis?- pregunté irritada, y a la vez muy asustada, pero eso no lo iba a demostrar.

– ¿Donde está tu amiguito? – pregunto el jefe.

– ¿Quien? –en verdad no sabía a quien se refería.

– Tyler nos la esta haciendo difícil. –dijo uno mas bajo pero igual de hermoso, que estaba a mis espaldas. – vamos a jugar un rato ¿si?

– No. Ben, ¿nadie te enseño a ser un caballero? –Tyler el jefe empezó a reír. – Eric tómala.

El vampiro de mi derecha se coloco junto a mí, y con sus fuertes brazos me tomo por la espalda.

Mi celular sonó, que oportuno, el tal Eric lo saco de mi bolsillo y se lo arrojo a Tyler, aprovechando para manosearme entera. Esta escena me recordó a cuando yo era humana y mi prometido me exhibió y violó y dejo que sus amigos hicieran lo mismo con migo, sin defenderme... mejor no recordarlo. No podía moverme de sus manos como presas. Tyler atendió.

– "Rose, lo siento, Esme esta preocupada quiere que vuelvas" –Edward se hecho a reír de nuevo. –"contesta, no te ofendas."

– Oh pero si no soy tu querida Rose. – los cuatro vampiros rieron a coro.

– "¿Quién diablos eres?" –pregunto furioso. ¿Edward preocupándose por mí?

– No te hagas el tonto, Emmett quieres a tu chica, pues ven a buscarla, estamos en el barrio sur de Londres. –y cortó. ¿qué tenía que ver Emmett con todo esto? Al menos era seguro que Edward, Carlisle y Esme se dirigían hacia acá. Y las habilidades de Edward era algo con lo que nadie podía competir.

– Y bien... ¿por que te juntas con ese perdedor?

– ¿Quien? ¿Emmett?

– Si...

– Acabo de conocerlo, bah… conocerlo, apenas se su nombre...-dije molesta por lo poco que sabía de el grandulón.

– Mmm... si claro niñita. – Tyler no me creía.

– ¡Acá estoy idiota! –¿qué hacía allí Emmett? Eso era lo que tenía que hacer... juntarse con estos imberbes.

– Oh... Emmett que rápido has llegado.

– ¿De que hablas Tyler? Llevo buscándolos un año.

– Ahh... si así es, hace tanto que nos deshicimos de tu familia. –a Emmett se le pusieron los ojos como fuego. Empezó a temblar de la ira. Pobre, eso era lo que tanto le afligía, estos malditos criminales habían acabado con su familia. –mmm... solo recordar la suave y cálida piel de tu hermana... comienzo a encenderme. Fue la mejor chica con la que había estado. Y luego su sangre en mis labios... pero eso es algo más intimo. – a Emmett se le desconfiguró el rostro. Saltó y se encimó sobre Tyler.

Todos fueron a sacarle de encima a Emmett. Y lo estamparon contra un auto, que exploto, incendiándose. Aproveche la distracción y puse manos a lo obra. Entendí la posición de Emmett y la de su hermana con más razón. Habían metido el dedo en la llaga. Me subí a la espalda de Ben le arranqué la cabeza y la tire al fuego del auto. Luego arroje por los aires su cuerpo que cayo junto a la cabeza. El aroma a vampiro quemado nos invadió. Todos me miraban sorprendidos.

Y empezó la lucha. Mike se enfrentó con migo. Con Edward habíamos aprendido artes marciales. Y pude defenderme, aunque no atacarle. Emmett se encargó de Eric y Tyler. Pero no podía solo. Eran fuertes y veloces. Estaba rogando por que llegara mi familia pronto.

No podía hacerle ningún daño a Mike. Y me empecé a desesperar. No veía que fuéramos a lograrlo.

Pero ya no estaba sola. Esme a mi lado me miro con el entrecejo fruncido, poniéndose en posición de ataque. Entre las dos lo acabamos. Por otro lado Carlisle y Edward eran de gran ayuda para Emmett.

El enfrentamiento terminó por fin. Esos canallas ya no existían más. Emmett se acercó a mí, y con el rostro aun desfigurado por la conmoción que le provocaba el recuerdo de su familia. Le tome las manos. Y solo nos quedamos mirándonos. Por la mente se me pasaban un montón de cosas. El parecía ser esa pequeña chispa que yo necesitaba, para darle luz a mi existencia. Por un momento no pude dejar de temer por su seguridad, y el odio hacia Tyler y sus compañeros era enorme.

– Rosalíe gracias. –el me abrazó. Vi que mi familia me miraban atónitos. Nadie jamás me daba las gracias por nada. Y esas palabras para mi significaron mucho.

– Emmett, yo soy quien debe agradecerte.-respondí compungida.

– ¿Por?

– Porque... yo solo quería que me prestaras atención al principio, pero ahora, me doy cuenta que te necesito de otro modo.

– Rosalie, me siento en la misma posición, tú eres la chispa que le da luz a mi vida.

– ¡¿Me has leído el pensamiento? –otro Edward mas...no, eso sería insufrible, dos leedores de mentes no.

– No... ¿por?

– Yo estaba pensando lo mismo. – la risita petulante de Edward sonó de fondo. Pero ya no me importó. Pues la música que sonaba al compás de nuestras carcajadas la opacó. Su bella sonrisa era infantil y la más hermosa que jamás había visto. Nos sumimos en un abrazo que yo esperaba que fuera interminable, eterno, como el brillo de sus ojos.

* * *

**Gracias por regalarme su tiempo en leer mis cosas, ahora solo con medio minuto más expresen su disgusto hacia lo que escribo o su aprobacion...sea el que sea el caso!**

**besosss y gracias!**


End file.
